


Insistent

by aestivali



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: But in my defence: Khadgar, Comedy, Crack, Drabble, I feel like I should apologise for that combination, Other, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: Even in the clutches of a tentacle monster, Khadgar is incapable of containing his sass.





	Insistent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



"I don't know what you're doing," Khadgar said to the tentacles undressing him, "but I demand you stop."

He didn't know what he was doing either. This thing didn't even have _ears_.

"This is not what I summoned you for," he added, as one tentacle nudged curiously at his asshole.

It paid no attention.

"Fine, carry on," Khadgar said, struggling to break free, "that's only my dick." 

The tentacle around it gripped harder.

"Just let me go and - _mmph_." One particularly determined tentacle forced its way into his mouth and down his throat.

Perhaps it could hear him after all.


End file.
